Fight Club
by Nightly73
Summary: A study on how these two would have an argument. Also quick tip. I copy pasted this from my Tumblr because I originally posted it there and holy crap did I not realize that the coding comes with it. So if you saw this earlier just ignore that first go babes. 3


A/N-Hey, so I got a massive stroke of energy to write and instead of writing more about the sheriff and the soldier or Start/End I had to write this fic./p  
"This one is based on Lights- Fight Club. Give 'er a listen

"The office door was slammed shut so roughly some of the beat cops swore that the building shook. If it wasn't for the two women quite literally butting heads, they would have been a bit more worried, but they knew not to get in the way of the war zone that was on its way of breaking through the tension.

"I cannot believe you." Caitlyn snarled, her icy eyes almost smouldering into a fire. She pointed a dexterous finger at her partner. "You ever do something that reckless ever again, I will fire you on the spot, Deputy!" She spat, stomping her foot to punctuate the barely there threat. "I don't know why I'm not doing it now!"

"Oh fucking, please. I had it under fucking control, Sheriff." Vi snorted hotly. Her face rested into something overly irritated as she put her weight on her back foot and crossed her arms over her chest. Her jaw was a sharp line of pure annoyance.

"You call that under control?!" Caitlyn barked standing on her tiptoes and getting into the pink-haired woman's space. Her nostrils flared as Vi rolled her eyes and turned away from the smaller woman. "Don't you turn your back on me! Give me the respect I deserve, Vi! Your stupid actions got two- TWO of my officers shot and in critical condition. And what do you have to show for it? hmm?" She bellowed. "A beat-up kid that you wrongfully arrested, which by the way, thank you so much for dragging me into another lawsuit, and a bank that got shot up and looted. What was your plan? What in the voids was going through your head that made you think to go in all gun-hoe, fucking late at that, with not a single fucking clue of what was going on? You bloody fucking idiot!"

Vi stopped in her tracks. Caitlyn never swore, never uttered a single curse. But that wasn't what made her shoulders rise and fall rapidly or her knuckles turning so white they nearly broke through the skin. She made a quick one hundred eighty degrees turn and stomped forward. "You better watch what you're fucking saying piss princess," Vi growled lowly, her violet hues practically burning in her fury. The muscles in her shoulder and neck were strained as she towered over her partner. "I did what I had to do to save lives!" She roared. She clasped and unclasped her balled hands, trying to maintain control like she had been taught so long ago.

Don't lash out. Don't lash out. Don't lash out. Control. Breathe. How many circuits are in the left thumb of your gauntlets? Nine. Two for movement. Three for grip control. Two for power. Two for lighting.

"Save Lives?!" Caitlyn yelled incredulously. "You endangered my-MY OFFICERS!"

The vein in Vi's forehead nearly burst as her nostrils flared. "Abso-fucking-lutely. I pulled their fucking attention on to ME! While all of you were under fucking fire stuck behind your fucking bastard ass shithole cars, acting like the fucking cowards you were, while they threatened to kill hostages. NONE OF YOU WERE DOING SHIT! OF COURSE, I FUCKING MOVED IN! NOT MY FUCKING FAULT YOUR STUPID SON OF A BITCH PIGS COULDN'T FUCKING LISTEN TO A FUCKING THING I SAID AND GOT THEMSELVES SHOT!" Vi screamed. "MAYBE IF ALL OF YOU STILL WEREN'T SO IFFY ON TRUSTING THE GUTTER RAT WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION. YOUR STUPID SNOBNOSED CUNTS COULDN'T PUT THEIR PRIDE AWAY LONG ENOUGH TO TRUST MY IDEA TO SAVE THE INNOCENT PEOPLE IN THAT BANK. THERE WERE FUCKING KIDS, SHERIFF AND I ONLY SHOWED UP LATE BECAUSE RATHER THAN HAVING ME DOING SOMETHING PROPERLY PRODUCTIVE YOU THREW ME ON TO THE UPPER PILTOVER BEAT! OF COURSE I WAS LATE HAVING TO RUN MY FUCKING WAY THERE BECAUSE I'M NOT AUTHORIZED TO HAVE A VEHICLE BECAUSE YOU PIG FUCKS CAN'T TRUST ME!" She slammed her hand down roughly on the nearby oak desk, cracking the wood underneath her fist.

The two of them stared off for a moment, their breathing rapid and ragged. Rage coursed through their veins, making vision go red.

"You're fired," Caitlyn muttered keeping eye contact.

"Fucking good! Don't need this shit place to make a fucking difference on the street. All of you are fucking useless anyway. What fucking difference did you make before me, hmm, Cait?" Vi spat gravely, nearly touching her forehead to Caitlyn's

The slap echoed before Vi felt the sting on her tattooed left cheek. Instincts kicked in and she grabbed the sheriff's wrist. Her other hand pushed against the smaller woman's waist moving her back and pinning her against the edge of her desk.

"Un…hand…me….now," Caitlyn said evenly letting venom drip through her words.

"Or fucking what? What in the fuck are you going to do?" Vi growled her grip tightening, starting to bruise the pale skin. She watched genuine fear line Caitlyn's irises and that was when something in her gut felt heavy, nearly making her vomit. "I have done everything, been through shit and back to do something good with this. Your racist officers disobey my orders and I get shit for it? I get fired for it? I get blamed for it? I did everything to garner their respect and I get fired and a slap to the face by the one person I trusted more in the world, only to have that trust thrown in my face and getting called a fucking idiot." She said evenly, a ghost of hurt lining her voice. Her grip loosened and she stepped away from Caitlyn. "Go fuck yourself." She whispered.

It was like the atmosphere became frozen as they both kept eye contact. Vi turned her gaze to her feet and hugged herself unconsciously.

Caitlyn stood shocked.

"Vi," Caitlyn began, her shock quickly vanishing as the realization of the situation became more clear. "I-"

"Just stop." Vi cut off. " I don't want to hear it. I need to walk away or I'll say more shit I don't mean and make all of this worse."

Caitlyn stood stock still, guilt starting to take over.

"Wait, please. Go…go take a smoke break and come back. We need to talk about this. I…" She sighed heavily. "Let's talk about this."

Vi could feel the rage simmering under her skin, but she had been learning to control this, she had been going to the therapy sessions that Caitlyn recommended her. She couldn't let Russell down like this. He was a good guy, a great shrink and if he heard she totally lost her shit and didn't go through her coping methods; man she'd never be able to sleep soundly again. He was a good guy and she hated letting good people down.

What would Russell want her to do right now?

She grits her teeth in surrender.

"Fuck." She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fuck it, fine!" She barked. "We'll talk, whatever, just let me fucking breathe, before I do or say something stupid."

Caitlyn tipped her chin forward. "Of course." She breathed, the tension in her shoulders slightly disappearing. "I..Promse me you'll come back."

Vi snapped her head from her feet to Caitlyn. Damn her for knowing Vi so well. Damn her for knowing she can't chicken out after making a promise. Damn damn fuckity shit fuck.

"Fuck me, Fine. Right, I promise I'll come back in fifteen minutes." She said exasperatedly. She turned on her heels after her vow was made and exited the office, giving a not so gentle close to the door.

Caitlyn released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

She massaged her temple as she pushed herself from the edge of her desk and walked around to sit at it. She grabbed at the pad of paper and began jotting down notes.

Jotting down the official and personal apologies to the public, council and to her officers.

But at the very top of her list was her apology to Vi.


End file.
